


Compare Notes

by OnceUponACaskett



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Post 3x10, gideon is the captain of the s.s. avalance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 01:57:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13671885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceUponACaskett/pseuds/OnceUponACaskett
Summary: “‘Cause, uh, I just wanted to…compare notes and I thought that maybe if you’d like to come to the ship then, uh…we could do that,” she finished lamely.Ava gave her that same bashful smile she’d seen during their previous call. “And what? Have that glass of wine you were talking about earlier?”AKA: Ava doesn't know Rip's escaped prison and actually comes over to drink wine with Sara.





	Compare Notes

**Author's Note:**

> I've been going through some major, major writer's block the past several months and this is like the first thing I've written in a while that I'm actually okay with posting. Avalance is trying its damnedest to drag me out of that dark pit of misery and I think it's finally working. And just so you guys know, I do take prompts (both fluff and smut). I have difficulty finding inspiration for writing so prompts are the easiest way to help me along. I hope you guys enjoy this fic :)

“Gideon, can you get me a line on Ava, please?” Sara asked as she walked down the corridor.

“Yes, Captain. Would you like some privacy as well?”

Sara stopped as the doors at the end of the hall closed and a holographic image of Ava appeared just before her. She shook her head at the nerve of Gideon and stood there in disbelief that she was getting teased by her own ship’s AI.

“Cheeky bot.” Secretly, she hoped Gideon took that as an insult, but in reality, she very much doubted it. Sometimes it seemed like Gideon took far too much enjoyment out of teasing and taunting the crew.

"Captain Lance,” Ava said in lieu of a greeting, “I was just about to call you.”

"Really?” Okay, Sara definitely didn’t like how eager and excited her voice had sounded about that. “I mean, cool.” Fuck, she was blowing it. “‘Cause, uh, I just wanted to…compare notes and I thought that maybe if you’d like to come to the ship then, uh…we could do that,” she finished lamely.

Yep, okay, Sara officially wanted a hole to open up in the Waverider and swallow her alive. _Compare notes?_ What the hell did she even mean by that? Compare what notes? What the hell was wrong with her? How did she go from successfully seducing Constantine in the basement of a 1960s insane asylum to… _this_? She was Sara fucking Lance for crying out loud! She never stuttered or stumbled over her words, much less doing that in front of a woman.

Ava gave her that same bashful smile she’d seen during their previous call. “And what? Have that glass of wine you were talking about earlier?”

Sara shrugged, the corners of her mouth lifting slightly. “If you want to. I think after the day I’ve had, I could use it.”

Suddenly, the holographic image disappeared only to be replaced with Ava walking through a time portal and onto the ship.

"I’ll take this as a yes,” Sara said.

“I suppose I could use a glass or two to unwind as well. I’ve been running in circles all day trying to break through all the bureaucratic policies and nonsense going on lately.”

Sara raised her eyebrows in surprise. “‘Bureaucratic nonsense,’ huh? Do you kiss your boss’s ass with that mouth, Agent Sharpe?” She smiled teasingly and prayed that her joke would go over well. It seemed that whatever gods may have been listening were on her side and she heaved an internal sigh of relief when Ava actually laughed.

“You really are something else, you know that?”

“Coming from you, I’ll take that as a compliment.”

“Good, it was.” There was a brief moment of silence where neither of them really knew how to proceed. Finally, Ava said, “So how about that glass of wine?”

“Oh, yeah. This way.” Sara led Ava through the ship and to her room. When they got there, she pulled out a nearly full bottle from a drawer and said, “I’ll be right back. I gotta have Gideon make the glasses.”

She was about to leave when Ava stopped her with a hand on her arm. “No need.” Grabbing the wine from Sara, she removed the corked and drank straight from the bottle.

_Fuck, I’ve never been more attracted to her than right now_ , Sara thought. “I would’ve thought a girl like you would be a stickler for wine etiquette: pour it into a glass, let it breathe, and whatever other bullshit goes with that,” she said out loud.

Ava let out a short laugh, took her blazer off, and sat down on Sara’s bed. Kicking off her heels, she crossed her legs underneath her and leaned back against the wall. “There’s a lot you don’t know about me, Sara Lance.”

Sara hopped up on the bed and sat across from Ava, leaning over to swipe the bottle of wine out of her hands before taking a huge gulp. “Yeah, I’m starting to realize that more and more.”

They passed the bottle back and forth between them, letting a comfortable silence wash over the room for a few minutes until Ava spoke up.

"So I guess you had a rough day?” When Sara looked at her, she continued. “You said, and I quote, ‘After the day I’ve had.’ So what happened?”

Sara blew out a long breath. “Um, nothing much. Helped a guy named Constantine deal with a girl who was getting possessed by a demon. That demon turned out to be Mallus who trapped the two of us and Leo Snart in 1969. Then I let Mallus possess me so that we could get back home and then proceeded to kick him out of my body. Oh, and the girl we helped just so happened to be Nora Darhk, so there’s that.”

She watched as Ava’s jaw dropped and waited for the inevitable explosion, which, oddly enough, never came. It seemed like she was too stunned by this new information and hadn’t yet processed it.

Ava glanced down at the nearly empty bottle of wine in her hand and said, “You got anything stronger than this?”

Sara scoffed and went to retrieve a bottle of vodka. “Do I have anything stronger? C’mon, Ava, you’ve spent the past five years studying me and my team. There’s _always_ stronger alcohol to be found around here.” She opened it and drank some, wincing slightly at the burn in her throat on its way down. Something Ava had said earlier suddenly flashed through her mind and Sara couldn’t ignore it, her curiosity getting the better of her.

“So earlier when I called you, you said that you were just about to call me first. And I guess I, uh, just wanna know why. You were about to call me, that is.”

"Oh, well I, uh…I was just gonna call and, uh, give you an update on how things were going at the Bureau. With Rip and all that.”

Sara could see the color in Ava’s cheeks getting darker and darker red with each word she sputtered out. “You sure about that?” Sara asked, a smirk on her face. “You sure you weren’t just gonna use that as an excuse to see my beautiful face?”

If it was even possible, she could see Ava blushing even harder than before. “I-I don’t know what—”

“Because that’s exactly why _I_ called _you_.”

The quiet admission stunned Ava into silence. Sara could feel herself losing the slight bit of confidence she’d had not ten seconds ago, but she soldiered on regardless.

“Look, I’ve been thinking a lot about…well, about you these last few days and it’s recently come to my attention that you might possibly have a little bit of a crush on me.”

“Sara—”

“A crush that I may reciprocate.” It wasn’t like Sara to be shy or timid, but she was basically treading into unknown territory here. Sure, she’s slept with a few men and women across time, but there were never really any feelings involved other than lust. Her relationship with Nyssa was perhaps the only comparable thing, but even then, she had proceeded with a permanent smirk and innuendo dripping off every word. She had been young and brash and reckless back then and those traits allowed her to pursue a relationship with Nyssa with the utmost tenacity and determination.

Ava, though, made Sara feel like she was back in middle school. It felt like one of those intense crushes where the other person smiling was just enough to send butterflies fluttering around in her stomach.

“And it’s okay” she continued to say, “if you don’t actually like me like that or if I’ve read this whole situation wrong or—”

“Sara!”

Sara snapped her mouth shut, her teeth making a gentle clicking sound as she did.

Ava leaned forward and placed a hand on her arm. “I do, you know. Like you, I mean.”

“You do?” Sara asked, making sure she wasn’t just hearing things.

Ava nodded and Sara sighed in relief. “Oh, good. Because that could’ve gotten super awkward if you didn’t and Leo was actually the one that told me you had feelings for me. But I wasn’t really sure if—”

"Do you always ramble this much?” Ava had an amused look on her face.

“Uh, no, not really. Only around you. I guess you make me nervous or something,” Sara said with a smile.

“Well, just so you know, you make me nervous too.” Ava scooted closer to her on the bed and bit her lip. “But while I’m feeling a little bit confident here, do you mind if I do something?”

“Like what?”

“Like this.” Ava leaned in, her hand curling around the back of Sara’s neck and pulled her close, their lips connecting in a soft kiss.

It wasn’t the kiss itself that surprised Sara, but rather the fireworks that she saw exploding behind her closed eyelids. The butterflies in her stomach had increased tenfold and her heart was pounding so hard that she was sure Gideon would interrupt, worried about their captain’s health and safety. Thankfully, though, that didn’t happen.

Instead, Sara tilted her head more to the right and opened her mouth, slipping her tongue between Ava’s lips. Now _this_? This was _very_ familiar territory for Sara. This was where she could stop being a flustered mess and instead turn the tables on Ava. What she wasn’t prepared for was how ready Ava was to do the same to Sara.

Their kiss was getting sloppy and deep and ravenous. Little gasps for breath could be heard every time their mouths were separated for half a second. Distantly, Sara heard the bottle of vodka that had been in her hands hit the ground and, miraculously, didn’t shatter. She gently pushed Ava down until she was laying across Sara’s bed, at which point Sara then threw a leg over Ava’s hip and wedged her other one in between her legs.

Sara dragged her mouth down to Ava’s neck and latched on, sucking at the skin and knowing full-well she’d probably be leaving a mark behind. Almost as if it were an unconscious act, she had started unbuttoning Ava’s shirt. She bit down, scraping her teeth against a sensitive spot on her neck, causing Ava to release a high-pitched moan. The noise brought Sara back down from cloud nine and she placed one final kiss on her neck before sitting back up.

Ava looked up at her, confusion written on her face, as if she couldn’t understand why Sara had pulled away. “Why’d you stop?”

Sara took in Ava’s flushed appearance: hair tousled, lips swollen, purple bruise on her neck, shirt half-unbuttoned. She bit her lip and fought against the little voice inside her head that was telling her to just say “fuck it” and then fuck Ava. But no, she couldn’t do that. She didn’t want this relationship to start like all the others in her life: with sex. Sara wanted this one to be different.

“I wanna take you on a date.”

Ava raised her eyebrows. “You stopped kissing me to ask me out?”

“Yes. Well no, actually. I mean I wanna take you on a date _before_ we have sex.” Sara climbed off her lap and sat back against the wall as Ava sat up as well, buttoning her shirt up once more. “I don’t wanna just dive right in and fuck, Ava. I wanna do the whole dating thing before that. Look, it’s only been a couple days since I’ve realized it, but I really do care about you. And you deserve to be—I don’t know…wined and dined first.”

Ava stifled a laugh and looked at the floor of room. “Well, I think you got the ‘wined’ part down already.”

Sara grinned. “And now I need to get the ‘dined’ part down as well. That’s also another reason we shouldn’t do this right now either. We’re both a little tipsy.”

"I thought you could handle your liquor, Captain Lance.”

“I can,” Sara said. “Which means if I’m feeling a little tipsy, then you _definitely_ are.” She chuckled before asking, “So how about it? Would you, Ava Sharpe, like to go on a romantic dinner date with me this Friday night?”

“Just tell me when and where,” she said, smiling at her before slipping off the bed and putting her shoes and blazer back on. “I should probably be heading home. We’ve both had a long day and I need to go work off all this excitement and energy you’ve left me with.”

"What, are you going to the gym?”

Ava hummed and gave Sara a look. “It won’t be that kind of work out. More like the one that consists of me, my hand, and I.”

Immediately, Sara felt her body heating up as arousal coursed through her veins. “ _Fuck_ ,” she whispered.

"I’ll call you tomorrow.” Ava gave her one last kiss that made Sara’s knees feel weak. Then she opened up a time portal and left Sara to process everything that had just happened.

“I am so fucked,” Sara said to herself.

“I’m sure come Saturday morning, Captain, yes, you will have been.”

“Gideon!”


End file.
